ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Time travel episodes
Alternate timeline episodes & Parallel universe episodes I have started a seperate page for episodes that show alternate timelines. These episode may show actual time travel, or they may not... but this list will list what shows actual travelling through time while the new list shows any alternate time line (whether it is changed or not). So non sequitor would go in there as it shows an alternate timeline but no actual time travel (because he remains in present day), and year of hell for the same reason, etc... --Cyorxamp 15:09, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Also I've started a Parallel universe episodes list for anything like that ENT episode with the defaint in the mirror univese. Also fluidic space eps can go in there as that was described as another dimension. It is _not_ for alternate timelines.--Cyorxamp 23:07, 23 August 2008 (UTC) The Visitor Shouldn't The Visitor be included in Time Travel episodes? I have added both. And it is nice to know that Andoria agrees! :Makes sense to me, he does go forward and backwards... --Cyorxamp 16:00, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Blink of an eye Shouldn't the (VOY) episode Blink of an Eye be included as a Time Travel episode? :Yes (to ) and yes (to ). --From Andoria with Love 02:07, 15 April 2006 (UTC) ::Remind me, where's the "time travel" in those episodes? IIRC, in "Blink of an Eye", there simply was a planet on which time passed faster than in the rest of the universe. No one really "travelled" through time here. In "Visitor", Sisko appeared at different moments in space-time, but again, without really "travelling" through time (this one might be a borderline case, though). I wouldn't count either as a typical "time travel episode". -- Cid Highwind 10:17, 20 April 2006 (UTC) :Hmm, good point. Now that I think about it, probably wouldn't count as "time travel". , however, I think would count as time travel as Sisko does find himself arriving at different moments in the future. --From Andoria with Love 12:19, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::I agree, visitor in... blink out... this list should be about 'things' or 'people' having their point in time altered in anyway... not including communication means or holograms etc... --Cyorxamp 11:56, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :I also think doesn't belong to this list. Maybe the criterion should be more clearly stated. I will go bold and delete the reference.--Hce 13:05, 1 August 2006 (UTC) Star Trek: Generations Generations doesn't use time travel and should be removed from the list. --Defiant 13:53, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :Picard timetravels by leaving the Nexus at a point of his past, doesn't he? Or does he leave the Nexus "after" entering it - I'm not really sure... -- Cid Highwind 09:36, 2 May 2006 (UTC) :I had problems with "Guinan"'s statement that she was only an "echo" of the real Guinan and could not leave the Nexus, when Kirk supposedly manages to leave near the end of the film. After having read that portion of the script, however, I now think it can be assumed that Guinan and the passengers aboard the Lakul were an entirely different case from Kirk. As she says in the script, she and the Lakul passengers were only partially in the Nexus and lived to tell the tale. Kirk, on the other hand, was entirely engulfed in the "energy ribbon" and no part of him remained in "reality". Therefore, Kirk's entire being was free to enter and exit the Nexus whenever he pleased while Guinan remained as an "echo" and could not leave as she was not "real". ::However, if Generations indeed uses time travel, then so does every single DS9 episode in which Sisko enters the wormhole and chats with the Prophets. In both examples, time has no meaning. The only difference is that, compared to when each enters the related phenomenon, Sisko usually leaves slightly in the future while Picard leaves slightly in the past. --Defiant 19:20, 2 May 2006 (UTC) :It's not necessarily a plot hole - it's just a parallel universe to the one where Soran blows up the planet, and it's probably the difference in Picard's decision and actions that allow him to part from the original course of events. However, it could also be the Nexus that deposits him in an already seperate universe and, if so, would that class as time travel? A similar example is the Defiant in "Mirror, Mirror" and the two Enterprise Mirror universe eps. Does the ship time travel or does it just shift from one universe to another one? --Defiant 19:41, 2 May 2006 (UTC) :Well, I would personally define "time travel" as anything that would be perceived as being "outside the norm" by an external observer. If Sisko enters the wormhole, then leaves it (moments or hours) later, everything seems to be fine. If Picard leaves the Nexus, then enters it - or better yet, doesn't enter because he left (hey, isn't that a plot hole?), then this is something strange. -- Cid Highwind 19:33, 2 May 2006 (UTC) :: Both the prophets and the nexus just mess with peoples minds and perceptions of time - it's not time travel. However the nexus did let him exit the nexus at any point or _time_ of his choosing. Generations in... 'wormhole prophet episodes' out I say. --Cyorxamp 12:02, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Things Past Someone added to the list. I am not sure this belongs. It was not really time travel, no one travelled in time, they just experienced a collective link. I am removing it for now. --OuroborosCobra 04:26, 24 June 2006 (UTC) In a Mirror Darkly Since we're including inanimate objects as time-travellers, shouldn't the starship in "In a Mirror Darkly" also be included? Of course in it's case it not only went through time, it slipped universes as well. If that's the case, should Tholian Web be included under the TOS section, albeit retroactively? 14:02, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :Both of these should be included here. Even though it is time travel to the past of a parallel reality through an unstable rift. Mirror universe is established in all other episodes to exist in the same timeframe as the normal universe. --Pseudohuman 17:58, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see a problem including "In a Mirror, Darkly" since it involved a starship from the future. "The Tholian Web," on the other hand, probably shouldn't be added since, at the time, there was no intention to have the ship be thrown back in time. --From Andoria with Love 18:02, 12 July 2008 (UTC) 2 removed I have removed and (again), as neither actually involved time travel. Blink of an Eye is explained above. In Non Sequitur, no actually time travel is involved, merely the creation of an alternate reality that takes place at the same time as the main one. I'd ask The Vegetable Man not to add either again until discussing them on this talk page. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:22, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Updated Star Trek: Enterprise I updated the episode list for Enterprise to be in the same format as the rest. I have removed Broken Bow from the list because after watching it - I can't find any evidence of time travel. Plenty of ENT episodes show the future 'guy' talking back in time - but no person or object ever 'travels back in time'. --Cyorxamp 11:51, 12 July 2008 (UTC) A Question Should this page include information on the Temporal Cold War related episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise ? :I don't think the page has been updated in a while (edit: not since April). Be bold, and add to it yourself! -- Michael Warren 19:37, 1 Jun 2004 (CEST) :I think this page should include all episodes in which someone (or something) travels through time - this probably includes some, but not all, of the episodes dealing with the TCW. A list of TCW-episodes might be useful, though - if you want to do that one, you simply could start one at List of Temporal Cold War episodes... Cid Highwind 19:39, 1 Jun 2004 (CEST) 2nd Question How do the episodes and relate to time travel? It's been a while, but I don't recall that being part of the plot. --Etacar11 21:20, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) :The Naked Now isn't time-travel at all - i removed it. In "The Naked Time", they discovered a time warp capability of thier engines by cold intermix -- enterpirse went back three days in time as a result -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 21:25, 11 Feb 2005 (GMT) 3rd Question Shouldnt the list include ? --- As I recall isn't that just a an orb making them see things? --Cyorxamp 11:52, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :Not even that good. It is latent "link" ability in Odo making everyone see a memory of his own past. No one traveled through time, they just all had a vivid dream. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:09, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Non Sequitur - Thinking of putting back in list, heres why... I'm thinking of putting back in to the list of 'time travel' related episodes. My reasoning is that in the show it refers to the existance of a 'timestream'. It is no co-incidence that its Harry who doesn't get on to Voyager when it leaves and its him who bangs into the time stream. The shuttle and Harry enters the timestream and the alien folks meddle with stuff - trying to fix the problem of his 'crash into time'. They stick his 'mind' into the Harry Kim of that new altered time line - or we wouldn't have a plot if he was happy being there would we?. Thus I would argue it isn't another dimension, but rather a new time line caused by his crash... reality changed around him but alien dudes kept his mind like it was before but not his body :S ... and that by his re-entering into the timestream with the help of the alien folks gets time put back to normal. So it's a time related episode in that its not dimensions but altering time... but the 'present day' doesn't change - so its a hard one to classify. Thoughts anyone? --Cyorxamp 12:13, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :As explained above, however, there is no actual time travel involved. Sure, it involves Harry being thrown into an alternate timeline... but that's what this page is for. --From Andoria with Love 15:04, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::True, all true, but then why is Year of Hell in the list? That too is alternate timeline. --Cyorxamp 23:33, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Don't look at me, I didn't add it there. :) --From Andoria with Love 18:34, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::::OK well out it goes then! I've begun a new alternate time line list which will host Year of Hell and Non Sequitur and anything else that shows an alternate time line, but may not actually have time travel in it too. --Cyorxamp 15:05, 22 August 2008 (UTC) A Matter of Time I believe there is a mistake in the time travel table for the episode "A Matter of Time". Reviewing the article and discussion about the episode should confirm that at the end of the episode, when the auto-timer is activated, the empty time pod returns alone to the 22nd century, not the 26th. Could someone confirm this and make the appropriate edit? -- 04:20, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :You are correct - one could assume if it's empty it goes back home but that would be speculation. — Morder 05:52, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Carpenter Street Regarding: * It was never revealed how the two Xindi-Reptilian had traveled back in time, however they possessed a temporal beacon which would have allowed them to transport the physical aspects of their experiment back to the 22nd century. Didn't one of the later episodes establish that the Sphere Builders had sent them?– Cleanse 23:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC)